1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system for restraining an occupant seated in a seat, in the seat at least during a collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-100649 (JP-A-2008-100649), for example, describes an occupant restraint system that includes an inflatable first belt, a non-inflatable second belt, a non-inflatable third belt, and a tongue. One end of the second belt is continuous with the first belt and the other end of the second belt is connected to a retractor. Both ends of the third belt are connected to the first belt at locations apart from one another in the longitudinal direction of the first belt so as to straddle the middle portion of the first belt. The tongue is able to engage and disengage with respect to a buckle device, and is slidably provided on the third belt, with the third belt passing through the tongue so that the tongue is able to move along the third belt.
However, JP-A-2008-100649 does not consider the fit on the wearer when applied to a four-point air belt system, so there is room for improvement on this point.